Puzzle
by Gay-shark1
Summary: "-Ya no eres una niña, Quinn. Has usado drogas, te has emborrachado hasta ya no recordar tu nombre, has follado como loca y has estado en la cárcel. ¿No crees que es tiempo de que seas responsable por primera vez en tu vida?" *Esta es la secuela de Pieza por pieza* #g!p
1. Don t come back for me

**Nota: Esta es la secuela de la historia "Pieza por pieza". Recomiendo que la lean primero para que puedan entender "Puzzle".**

* * *

_-Un paquete de goma de mascar, un encendedor, quinientos veintitrés dolares, un boleto de autobús, un collar de oro, un cinturón, un juego de llaves y una cajetilla con tres cigarros.-_La mujer detrás del escritorio dejó todos los objetos sobre este. Quinn los tomó para meterlos en una bolsa._-Cuidate, Quinn._

* * *

**D: **Te ves fatal.-Fue lo primero que dijo al estar frente a la ojiverde.-¿Y tu cabello rubio? Nada atractivo.

**Q: **Deja el rosa para mi. En ti se ve horrible.-Le dijo tocando algunos mechones rosas.-Y gracias por extrañarme.

**D: **Dejate de cursilerías.-Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.-Vamos, te invito una cerveza que de seguro la extrañas.

**Q: **No tienes idea.-Respondió mirando a su alrededor, esperando que alguien mas se acercara a ella, pero estaban solas.

**D: **Pues vamos. Tenemos que celebrar que Quinn Fabray fue liberada.

* * *

**D: **¿Lo mas sobresaliente en los últimos tres años?.-Puso una mano debajo de su barbilla mientras meditaba la respuesta.-Tenemos un presidente gay.

**Q: **¿Solo eso?.-Enarcó una ceja dándole un gran trago a su botella.

**D: **Solo fueron tres años, Q, no una década**.-**Subió sus pies al asiento opuesto.-¿Y bien? ¿Fuiste la perra de alguien ahí adentro o creaste tu propia pandilla?

**Q: **Ninguna de las dos.-Cogió un salero, esparciendo una pizca en la mesa para jugar con los pequeños granos.-Claro que mas de una vez quisieron reclamarme, pero supe defenderme.

**L: **Oh Dios. Que bueno que sigan aquí.-Dijo un evidentemente alterado LeRoy avanzando hasta su mesa.-No conozco la ciudad y al taxista le pareció conveniente tomar una ruta larga. Además tu texto no fue muy claro, Danielle.

**D: **Hice todo lo que pude.-Dijo levantando las manos.

**Q: **¿En donde está Rachel?.-Preguntó escaneando el bar con desesperación.

**L: **¿Que te pasó en el rostro, Quinn?.-Cuestionó acercándose a ella para examinar algunas cicatrices.-¿Te hicieron algo ahí adentro? Porque si fue así podemos...

**Q: **En realidad yo me las hice...

**D: **¿Si? Se te ven mal.-Intervino mientras metía una papa frita a su boca.

**Q: **A mi me gustan.-Sonrió.-Combinan con el color de mis ojos.

Danielle rió y LeRoy las miró curioso por la interacción.

**L: **Está bien, yo solo... Me alegro mucho de que fueras liberada, Quinn.-Le sonrió sentándose frente a ella**.-**Juro que cuando Hans llamó para darnos la noticia, me solté a llorar.

**D: **No es para tanto.-Murmuró mojando una papa frita en salsa de tomate. LeRoy la miró desafiante.-Me refiero a que, si, el que fuese liberada es grandioso, pero ni usted, ni su esposo, ni su hija le hicieron visita alguna después de los primeros dos meses.

**Q: **Danielle...-Dijo como advertencia.

**D: **Si quieres que me calle, lo haré, pero no se me hace justo que ahora se preocupen por ti si cuando mas los necesitabas se desaparecieron.-Encogió los hombros y miró en otra dirección.

**L: **Gracias por preocuparte por ella, Danielle.-Dijo con la quijada tensa.-Es bueno saber que Quinn tiene un soporte cuando mi esposo y yo fallamos.

**D: **Claro que si, Quinn sabe que nunca sería tan hipócrita como ustedes o Ra...

**Q: **Basta.-La interrumpió con tono serio que obligó a Danielle a rodar los ojos y a hundirse en su asiento.

**L: **Bueno, antes de que las cosas se tornen aún mas incomodas.-Miró a la rubia.-Solo venía a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, y a decirte que en la casa siguen todas tus cosas, por si quieres ir por ellas algún día de estos...

**D: **¿Ahora la están echando de su casa? Increíble...-Rió.

**L: **Quinn ya es mayor y mi esposo y yo creemos que tiene que seguir con su vida y aprender a ser responsable.-Alzó la voz.-Y no creo que ella tenga algún problema con eso.

**Q: **Claro.-Le sonrió.-De hecho estaba planeando ir por algunas cosas después de encontrar a Rachel. Por cierto ¿En donde está? De seguro está muy ocupada con ensayos y trabajo como para venir...

**L: **Ese es otro tema que quería tratar.-Se aclaró la garganta.-No la busques, Quinn. Ella ha pasado por muchas cosas y el que reaparezcas en su vida solo la alterará mas.

**Q: **¿Que?.-Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Era una broma. De seguro Rachel estaba fuera del lugar, cubriendo su boca con una mano para evitar reírse de la cara de incredulidad de Quinn. Entraría en cualquier momento, corriendo para abrazarla y besarla, decirle cuanto la extrañaba y, por fin, reírse de ella.

**L**: Es por el bien de ambas, Quinn.-Se levantó alisando su gabardina.-Te pido por favor que no la busques.

Cuando LeRoy se despidió, las dos se quedaron en silencio. Dani solo lo hacía por respeto. No quería interrumpir cualquier idea que su amiga estuviera formulando en esa gran cabeza suya. Pasaron 5 minutos hasta que Quinn reaccionó. Se levantó colocándose su chamarra y sacando el fajo de billetes para lanzar algunos en la mesa.

**Q: **¿Vienes?.-Le preguntó mirándola.

**D: **¿A donde?.-Terminó su cerveza de un trago.

**Q: **New York.

* * *

**D: **Quinn, deja de hacer eso. Tu dedo está sangrando.-Susurró sosteniendo las manos de la rubia para que evitara hacerse más daño.

**Q: **Lo siento.-Dijo sonriendo.-Solo estoy nerviosa.

**D: **¿Y ese es motivo suficiente para arrancarte la piel?

**Q: **Ya dije lo siento.-Apartó sus manos y las puso en el pasto debajo de ella, jugando con este.-¿olvídalo, quieres?

Dani suspiró prefiriendo dejarla en paz. No llevaban ni un día juntas y podía notar ciertos cambios en su amiga. Siempre estaba moviendo sus dedos; no podía dejar de hacerlo aunque Dani se lo pidiera, y tenía una rara sonrisa pegada en su rostro que comenzaba a incomodarla.

Estaba comenzando a anochecer en New York cuando terminaron de recorrer los lugares en los que Quinn creyó que encontraría a la morena: Su antiguo apartamento, NYADA, Broadway (revisando cada marquesina por si el nombre de la diva se encontraba por ahí), Times square y Central Park, en donde estaban descansando en ese mismo momento.

**D: **Creo que es hora de que busquemos un hotel para pasar la noche.-Le sugirió suavemente.

**Q: **Si, creo que si.-Asintió.-Podemos buscarla mañana.

**D: **Claro, a primera hora.

* * *

No logró despertar a Danielle.

La ahora pelirosa había, prácticamente, luchado para no abandonar la cama. Quinn desistió cuando Dani la golpeó en el estomago, dejándola sin aire por unos segundos. ¿En donde había quedado la chica que la había defendido de LeRoy?

Después de recorrer algunas calles y de comprar un gorro para aminorar un poco el frío que sentía, decidió entrar a una cafetería para desayunar algo. Había andado desde las 6 de la mañana y su estomago le reclamaba al cuarto para las ocho.

**Q: **¿Podrías darme un café negro, por favor?.-Pidió a una camarera que pasaba a su lado cargando una gran caja. La chica asintió con una sonrisa.

Minutos después la misma chica le entregó la taza con la humeante bebida y Quinn pidió un sandwich con mucho tocino, huevos y panqueques.

_-Me voy a casa, Gunther.-_Escuchó que una de las camareras le decía al viejo detrás de la barra. Este solo asintió.

Quinn iba a seguir devorando su desayuno cuando la chica giró.

Santana López.

Se quedó estática. Con la taza de café a medio camino y la boca abierta. Santana debía de saber en donde vivía Rachel. Tenía que saberlo, y si no, podría ayudarla a contactar a alguien que lo supiera.

Se levantó para seguirla.

_-¡Eh, tu!.-_El viejo detrás de la barra le gritó señalándola.-_¡No has pagado la comida!_

La rubia gruñó y sacó dinero, dando grandes zancadas para estampar un billete de 50 dolares en la barra. El tal Gunther retrocedió.

Salió del local sosteniendo su gorro con una mano para evitar que el viento lo hiciera caer y buscó desesperadamente a la latina. La encontró del otro lado de la calle, cerrando su abrigo con fuerza , tratando de ganar algo de calor y empujando a cada transeúnte que se le cruzaba.

**Q: **¡Santana! ¡SANTANA!.-Gritó con toda su fuerza mientras corría entre los coches atascados en el tráfico.

La latina se detuvo, girando para ver quien la llamaba. Cuando descubrió a la rubia su rostro cambió de confusión a sorpresa.

**S: **¿Fab...

**Q: **¿En donde está Rachel?.-Interrumpió cuando estuvo frente a ella.

**S: **Calma tus tetas, Fabray.-Le sonrió.-¿Cuando saliste de la cárcel?

**Q: **Ayer.-Respondió apresuradamente.-Yo solo...Por favor dime en donde está Rachel y prometo dejarte en paz.

**S: **Y lo primero que haces es buscarla.. Ugh, que adorable de tu parte.-Santana sonrió examinando el rostro de la ojiverde.

**Q: **Por favor Santana...

**S: **Está bien. Vamos.-Comenzó a avanzar siendo seguida rápidamente por Quinn.-Te llevaré sólo porque me gustaría ver algo de drama.

* * *

_-Patético._

La palabra retumbaba en su mente, distrayendola en su camino a casa. Cada vez que parpadeaba podía ver la cara de la profesora July mirándola con aburrimiento.

**Ca: **Ve a casa.-Suspiró.-Y no quiero que vuelvas a mi clase hasta que resuelvas lo que sea que te tiene tan distraída.

Por suerte no lloró. Cassandra odiaba cuando un alumno mostraba debilidad ante ella.

_-¿Y Eli?_

**R: **Brody vino por ella para llevarla al parque.-Dijo sosteniendo el teléfono con su hombro para poder comprobar que la temperatura de la tina fuera perfecta.-Se enteró de lo que sucedió en clase y quiso ayudarme un poco.

_-¿Que estás haciendo?.-_Preguntó al escuchar un leve gemido del otro lado de la linea.

**R: **Estoy en la bañera, tratando de relajarme.

_-Puedo llamarte en otro momento..._

**R: **No. Necesito hablar con alguien para no sentir que me estoy volviendo loca.

_-Bien, entonces te escucho._

**S: **Estúpidas escaleras.-Dijo recuperando el aliento después de subir pisos.

**Q: **¿Por qué vives aquí si lo odias?.-Preguntó esperándola.

**S: **Porque a pesar de ser la segunda perra mas grande del mundo; la primera eres tu, por si te lo preguntabas, quiero cuidar de Berry aunque eso signifique tener que subir y bajar estas escaleras todos los días.-Se incorporó caminando hasta la puerta con el número 24 al final del pasillo.- Ahora, Estas son las reglas: Te quedarás aquí hasta que Berry salga. Si dice que te vayas, te vas. Si dice que no quiere volver a verte nunca mas, te compras un maldito boleto a Alaska. Y si te lleva a su habitación para follar, recuerden que las paredes no son gruesas y los vecinos las escucharán. ¿Entendido?

* * *

**R: **Ya no puedo mas.-Susurró limpiando sus lagrimas.-Solo, solo ya no quiero estar aquí. Estoy cansada de todo...

_-¿Hasta de Eli?.-_Interrumpió.

**R: **No. Ella es la única que me mantiene aquí...

_-¿Solo ella?_

**S: **¡Berry! ¿Estás en casa?

**R: **Mierda.-Dijo sorbiendo por la nariz.-Santana está aquí. ¿Puedo llamarte después?

_-Claro, saluda a todos de mi parte._

**S: **¡BERRY!

**R: **¡En el baño!.-Gritó levantándose para colgar la llamada.-Adiós.

Salió de la tina y quitó el tapón para dejar que el agua desapareciera por las tuberías.

**S: **Te buscan en la puerta, enana.-Le dijo entrando al cuarto.

**R: **No quiero salir.-Murmuró enfrentándola. No importándole su desnudez.

**S: **Bueno, yo creo que esta visita en especial te va a interesar.-Le extendió su bata.

* * *

_**Q: **__La encontré.-_Escribió apresuradamente en su celular, esperando que Dani respondiera.

_**D: **__Suerte.-_Leyó segundos después. Guardó su celular con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La puerta estaba abierta y desde el marco podía ver la sala, la cocina y un pasillo el cual supuso, llevaba a las habitaciones. Santana reapareció por ahí, caminando hasta uno de los sillones para recostarse en el, finalmente la miró como advertencia.

**R: **Y la próxima vez, ¿Podrías tocar la puerta antes de entrar?.-Apareció en la sala atando su cabello.

**S: **No tienes nada que no halla visto antes, Berry.-Sonrió sacando su celular, Rachel negó con una sonrisa y se aproximó a la puerta.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Quinn Fabray. Con su cabello rubio, sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa nerviosa. Con sus peculiares perforaciones en el labio y con todos esos fantasmas en su espalda...

Quinn Fabray.

**R: **¿Que, que haces aquí.-Preguntó cruzando los brazos en su pecho. Quinn detectó el frío tono de su voz.

**Q: **Me liberaron.-Miró al suelo con una sonrisa.-Hans consiguió apelar mi caso alegando algunas irregularidades en el dictamen del juez y bueno, ganó mi caso.

**R: **Me alegro por ti, pero aun no se por que estás aquí.

**Q: **Vino contigo.-Sonrió algo confundida, después murmuró.-Prometiste que me esperarías y pues, aquí estoy.

Rachel enarcó una ceja y suspiró recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

**R: **Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Quinn.

**Q: **¿ Tres años?.-Se burló.-¿Eso es mucho tiempo?

**R: **Para mi lo es. Y fue suficiente para que todo lo que sentí por ti se extinguiera.

**Q: **Rach...-Dijo tratando de tomar la mano de la diva. Esta retrocedió.-¿D-de que estás hablando?

**R: **Vuelve a San Francisco y has tu vida.-Tomó la puerta.-Yo ya hice la mía.

**Q: **Lo prometiste.-Susurró apretando sus puños en la tela de su camisa.

**R: **Solo vete Quinn.-Murmuró al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

* * *

**S: **Vamos Fabray. Arriba.-La latina la sacudió para despertarla.

**Q: **No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que hable conmigo.-Murmuró desperezándose.

**S: **Me pidió que te dijera que vinieras mañana a la misma hora.-La ayudó a levantarse.-Ahora necesitas irte antes de que Puck venga y te patee el trasero.

**Q: **¿Estás segura de que me recibirá?

**S: **Si Fabray.-La empujó suavemente.-¿Quieres dinero para el taxi?

**Q: **No. Estoy bien. Nos vemos mañana.-Santana asintió y se dio la vuelta.-¡Espera!.-Santana se detuvo, cuestionandola con la mirada.-Podrías, ¿Podrías darle las buenas noches por mi?

* * *

**S: **Hey.-Se asomó por la puerta. Rachel le estaba dando la espalda, murmurando suavemente una canción de cuna.-¿Ya está dormida?

**R: **Si.-Sonrió acariciando los rubios cabellos que cubrían la cabeza de su hija.-Brody la dejó rendida.

**S: **Bien, solo venía a decirte que lo que Quinn ya se fue, y me pidió que te dijera "buenas noches" de su parte.-La miró esperando alguna reacción. Rachel solo asintió levemente.-Me voy a dormir. Que descanses.

**R: **Igualmente.-Le susurró.

Esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ella para murmurar un "buenas noches a ti también" al girasol que descansaba en la ventana de la habitación de su hija.

* * *

**Muchisimas gracias a los que me apoyaron con aquel temita del plagio. ¡Galletas para todos!**


	2. Do you really want to hurt me?

_No estás pensando claramente.-_Se dijo a sí misma mientras sacaba una pastilla azul del bote con el nombre _Paxil_ y la llevaba a su boca, tomándola en seco.-_Concentra tu puta mente._

**S: **¡Berry! ¡Están tocando la puerta!.-La latina gritó desde la sala.

Rachel saltó un poco al escucharla, tirando el bote al suelo. Las tabletas se esparcieron por el suelo y el bote rodó debajo del tocador.

**R: **¡Ya voy!.-Gritó de vuelta. Se inclinó para meter los circulitos azules en su recipiente, y cuando estuvo segura de que no había olvidado ninguno, se levantó para dejar el contenedor en uno de los cajones del mueble, arregló un poco su cabello y salió.

...

**S: **Tu hija nos está dejando sin yogurt.-Le dijo con la cabeza dentro del refrigerador cuando la escuchó en la sala.-Y lo peor de todo es que es MI yogurt.-Cerró la puerta del aparato, emergiendo de el con un pequeño envase del postre.-Ahora tendré que comer una de estas mierdas vegetarianas que compras. Gracias.

**R:** Mañana te compro otros.-Le dijo rodando los ojos.

**S: **Mas te vale.-La señaló con una cuchara. Ya tenía medio contenido del bote en la boca.-Si no, tu cabeza rodará.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta y Rachel se apresuró a abrirla, ignorando por completo a la latina.

**Q: **¡No se a que hora voy a volver!.-Gritó a alguien por el teléfono. Tenía la frente recargada en la pared opuesta a la puerta y su mano derecha golpeaba suavemente su muslo. Rachel solo la observó.-Danielle por favor…

**S: **Fabray te ves como una mierda.-Dijo apareciendo detrás de Rachel.

La rubia giró para encontrarse con los dos pares de ojos observándola. Santana tenía algo blanco alrededor de la boca y Rachel la miraba de una forma extraña.

**Q: **Nos vemos después.-Dijo a Danielle, después colgó la llamada para guardar su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra.-Hola.

**R: **Hola.-Le respondió desviando su mirada al suelo. Santana levantó su mano a modo de saludo.-¿Quieres pasar?

**Q: **Claro, claro.-Se apresuró a pasar por el espacio que Rachel había desocupado, pero no midió bien su distancia y chocó su hombro contra el de la morena, empujándola.-¡Lo siento!

**R: **E-está bien. Fue solo un pequeño golpe.-Dijo tocando su hombro suavemente y retrocediendo algunos pasos para evitar que Quinn la tocara.

**Q: **Lo siento.-Susurró ante el rechazo de la diva.

**S: **Ustedes dos son un par de idiotas.-Dijo mirándolas desde el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Negó con la cabeza y entró a, lo que Quinn supuso, era su cuarto.

**R: **Quinn, yo quería…

**Q: **Te ves hermosa.-La interrumpió, después se sonrojó al notar la mirada de Rachel tratando de atravesar su cabeza.-Lo siento.

**R: **No te preocupes. Y gracias..-Suspiró.-¿Podrías esperarme un segundo? Tengo que ir a mi habitación por algo.-Quinn asintió.-Bien. Toma asiento si quieres.

...

_Mentirosa._

Rachel estampó su puño contra una de las frías paredes de su baño. El dolor se hizo presente rápidamente.

_Esta mintiéndote._

_..._

**Q: **¿Estás bien?.-Preguntó a penas y la vio entrar de nuevo a la sala.-Estás un poco pá…-Rachel levantó una de sus manos y Quinn cerró la boca de inmediato.

La morena fue a la cocina para servir dos vasos de agua, volviendo a los sillones para dejar uno delante de Quinn. Vació el suyo a penas y tocó la tela del sofá.

**R: **Quiero pedirte perdón por como me comporté ayer.-Dejó su vaso en la mesa y miró a Quinn directamente a los ojos.-No me tomaste en un buen momento y, sinceramente, eras la ultima persona que esperaba encontrarme detrás de la puerta.

**Q: **No tienes porque disculparte. Te comprendo, a veces yo también tengo esos días en el que no quiero ver a nadie nunca más.-Dijo con una sonrisa, pero al ver el rostro de Rachel desencajándose, se detuvo.-Lo siento…

**R: **Deja de decir lo siento. Es inútil.-Dijo con un tono frío.-Nunca te perdonaré.

**Q: **No, no comprendo que te hice para que me odiaras, pero puedes decirme y trataré de arreglarlo. Solo tienes que hablar conmigo, Rach.-Murmuró buscando alguna pista en los ojos de la diva.-La base de una relación, a parte del sexo, es la comunicación. ¿Lo recuerdas?

**R: **No entiendo como puedes ser tan…tan …_hipócrita.-_Sacudió su cabeza.-Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, Quinn, y como ya te dije: nunca te perdonaré, así que deja de intentarlo.

**Q: **Rachel…-Trató de tomar su mano pero la morena se apartó.

**R: **Ahora, realmente te cité para decirte algo mucho mas importante.-Se levantó para caminar detrás del sofá. Si se quedaba mas tiempo cerca de la rubia no podría controlarse mas.-Pero antes de que te lo diga quiero aclarar que mi intención nunca ha sido ocultártelo, soy consiente de que tienes derecho a formar parte de esto y…-Rachel volvía a negar con la cabeza, desconcertando a Quinn.

La morena sacó su celular de un bolsillo de su pantalón, buscando algo antes de tendérselo a Quinn. La rubia lo tomó un poco indecisa.

Lo que la ojiverde podía ver en la pantalla de aquel celular era una fotografía de Rachel junto a una pequeña niña de 1 año, tal vez. Era rubia y con ojos color chocolate. Las dos sonreían posando con lo que parecía ser un conejo.

**Q: **No comprendo.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño con media sonrisa en el rostro.-Quiero decir, las dos se ven bien, pero no entiendo que tiene esto que ver con lo que querías decirme.

Rachel tomó una gran bocanada de aire, echando su cabeza hacia atrás lo soltó, después miró a Quinn directamente a los ojos.

**R: **Ella es mi hija.

El corazón de Quinn se detuvo al instante y todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Clavó su vista en aquel aparato, tratando de convencerse de que lo que Rachel decía era mentira, pero no encontró prueba alguna. Después de unos minutos perdida en su mente se dio cuenta de que la pantalla se había oscurecido y que algunas lagrimas estaban derramadas en su superficie.

**Q: **Es, es hermosa, Rach.-Dijo entre sollozos. Necesitaba salir de ahí en ese instante. Necesitaba que sus manos dejaran de temblar y, sobre todo, necesitaba dejar de sentir ese agudo dolor en su corazón.

**R: **Quinn…-Trató de llamar su atención cuando la rubia se levantó torpemente.

**Q: **Está, está bien si quieres q-que me aleje.-Sus sollozos iban en aumento.-Si la persona c-con la que estás t-te hace feliz, y-yo estaré b-bien.

**R: **Quinn, escúchame.-Rodeó la mesa para tomar el rostro de Quinn en sus manos. La ojiverde no paraba de temblar.-Escúchame. Es tu hija, también es tu hija.

**Q: **¿Q-q-que?.-Balbuceó pestañeando rápidamente. Ahora si sentía que no podía respirar.

**R: **Es nuestra hija. Su nombre es Elizabeth Berry-Fabray y es nuestra hija.-Le aseguró tratando de estabilizarla.

Quinn comenzó a negar con la cabeza y a retroceder. Sus piernas chocaron contra la mesa ratona, tirando los vasos que Rachel había dejado ahí, rompiéndose cuando tocaron el suelo.

**R: **Quinn...

**Q: **No puedes…No puedes…

**S: **¿Todo bien por aquí?.-Preguntó apareciendo en la sala.-Espero no estén matándose…

**Q: **¡N-no puedes ocultarme algo así!.-Señaló a Rachel con furia.-¡Pudiste, pudiste haberme dicho antes!

**R: **¿Antes cuando, Quinn?.-Preguntó con calma.-¿Cuándo me prohi…

La ojiverde, que seguía retrocediendo con torpeza, resbaló con el agua derramada, cayendo al suelo, y como reflejo colocó sus manos primero. Los vidrios se enterraron en su piel. Rachel suspiró y se apresuró a ayudarla.

**Q: **¡NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES!.-Gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo al mismo tiempo que empujaba a la morena. Esta cayó en un sillón.

**S: **Hey, hey.-Se paro frente a Rachel.-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Fabray?.-La empujo para que se alejara.

**R: **Santana, no.-Dijo tratando de tomar uno de sus brazos. La latina se deshizo del agarre.

**Q: **Esto no es contigo Santana.-Gruñó apretando los dientes. Una voz en su cabeza gritaba incontrolablemente, clamando por sangre.

**S: **Se vuelve mi puto asunto cuando agredes a mis amigos.-Cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y esperó a que Quinn lanzara el primer golpe.

Sorprendentemente la rubia solo apretó los puños, derramando unas gotas de sangre en el suelo, y después de mirar unos segundos a Rachel, salió del departamento.

**S: **¿Estás bien?.-Preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

**R: **Síguela, por favor.-Le dijo levantándose.

**S: **Rachel…

**R: **Estaré bien hasta que te asegures de que ella lo está.

* * *

**Realmente lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar, pero ya estoy de vuelta.**

**Me sorprendió mucho leer que los lectores leen (?) los reviews, pensé que solo yo lo hacía. También me sorprendieron sus comentarios porque: a)Casi le quitan el puesto a Pao Vargas por los reviews mas largos y mas expresivos, y b)Todos tienen una visión distinta del fic. y eso me gusta.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. A new beginnig

**Q: **Que ra… ¡Ah mierda! ¡Mi cabeza!.-Quinn despertaba con un vaso de agua fría en la cara, e inmediatamente los síntomas de la resaca se hacían presentes en su cuerpo y, ¡Dios!, Su entrepierna dolía.

**D: **Si, está viva.-Dijo delante de ella. La ojiverde solo se recostó en posición fetal sobre la alfombra de la habitación, sujetando su cabeza.

**Q: **¿Podrías cerrar la boca?.-Murmuró incorporándose lentamente. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

**S: **Pensé que tenías mas resistencia al alcohol, Fabray. Te derrumbaste con la tercera cerveza.-Rió desde lo que parecía ser la cama.

**Q: **Bien…-Se levantó tambaleándose un poco y a tientas encontró un sillón.-Solo denme un segundo.

Se arrojó al mueble respirando profundamente para calmar su mareo y con sus manos trataba de quitar el exceso de agua de su rostro, pero cuando su mano izquierda entró en contacto con su rostro, se dio cuenta de que esta estaba cubierta por un vendaje sucio. Abrió los ojos y se topó con Danielle, Santana y otra chica en la cama de la habitación.

**Q: **Ahora necesito respuestas.-Pestañeó lentamente. Santana rió acomodándose aun mas en la cama.

**D: **¿Enserio no recuerdas nada?.-Ladeó la cabeza. Quinn negó.- Bueno, llegaste al departamento gritando un sinfín de groserías dedicadas a Rachel y mencionaste algo de tener una hija, tendrás que explícame eso.-La señaló. Quinn asintió dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.-Después llegó Santana y te calmó con algo de violencia física…

**S: **Creo que te rompí el pene o algo.-La chica desconocida rió.-Cuando te di la patada escuché un crujido. Deberías ir al doctor para que lo revisen.

**D: **Después fuimos al hospital para que curaran las heridas de tu mano-Señaló el vendaje.-Salimos de ahí, viste un bar, te emborrachaste y cuando te cargábamos hacia el departamento sugeriste la grandiosa idea de contratar una prostituta.

_-Hola.-_La chica la saludó con media sonrisa. Quinn enarcó una ceja.

**S: **Llegamos aquí y tan pronto entramos por la puerta te quedaste dormida. Te pusimos en el sillón y de alguna forma lograste rodar detrás de el.

**Q: **Así que ustedes follaron toda la noche mientras yo estaba en un coma etílico…

**D: **Nos turnábamos para asegurarnos de que no estabas muerta.-Se levantó de la cama para ir al baño. Santana la siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró.

**Q:** ¿No se supone que tu estabas con Brittany?

**S: **Rompió conmigo unos meses después de la graduación. Estoy mejor sin ella.-Encogió los hombros y se recostó en el regazo de la chica que habían contratado. Quinn sabía que estaba mintiendo en lo último.

**D: **Así que tienes una hija.-Salió del baño y se colocó la primera camisa que encontró en el suelo. Buscó en sus pantalones una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor.-Y la niña no te dijo nada.

**S: **Hubo una razón de porque no lo hizo.-Intervino incorporándose.

**D: **¿Si? ¿Cuál?.-Se sentó junto a Quinn en el sillón, cruzó las piernas y le dio una calada a su cigarro?.-¿Cuál es su excusa?

**S: **No es una excusa. Y no lo voy a decir. Eso es algo de lo que ellas dos tienen que hablar.-Danielle giró los ojos.

**D: **Deberías de contactar a Hans para demandar a esa idiota y quitarle a tu hija…

**S: **¡Hey!.-Saltó de la cama señalando a la rubia. Esta solo se pegó mas al sillón.-No vas a hacer eso porque me aseguraré de que no tengas la fuerza suficiente como para asistir al juzgado.

**D: **Es lo que esa niña se merece, ¡No debió haber ocultado algo así! ¡Quinn tenía el derecho de saber de su existencia.-También se levantó delante de la ojiverde para confrontar a Santana.

**Q: **No voy a…

**S: **Claro pero si la perra de tu amiga no hubiera…

_-Eh ¿Chicas?.-_La prostituta ya se había levantado de la cama y ahora estaba poniéndose los pantalones.-_Creo que es hora de irme._

**D: **No tenías por que informarnos. Puedes irte cuando quieras.-Dijo con enfado.

_-Alguien tiene que pagarme._-Sonrió caminando hasta Dani para quitarle la camiseta.-_Son 200 dólares._

**Q: **Yo solo tengo 75.-Dijo después de buscar en sus pantalones. Danielle y Santana la imitaron.

**D: **Tengo 30.-Los puso en la mano de Quinn y se arrojó al sillón con el cigarrillo en la boca.

**Q: **¿Santana?.-Llamó a la morena que estaba viendo algo en su celular.-¿Tu cuanto tienes?

**S: **¿Mmm?.-Quitó la vista de su celular.-oh, tengo 50.-Dijo volviendo a su celular.

**Q: **¿Es todo?.-La morena asintió ausentemente. Quinn miró a la prostituta.-¿Aceptarías 155?

_-No. Todo o llamo a mi padrote.-_Se sentó en la cama.

**Q: **Mierda.

Esa conversación fue ignorada por Santana, que seguía observando los mensajes en su celular, todos de Rachel.

_10:52 PM_

_¿Quinn está bien?_

_11:10 PM_

_¿Santana?_

_11:20 PM_

_¿Estás bien? ¿Vas a volver a casa?_

_11:50 PM_

_Santana, contesta mis llamadas._

_12:03 PM_

_Santana por favor._

_12:20 PM_

_¿Tengo que salir a buscarte?_

_1:00 AM_

_Santana solo dime que estás bien._

_1:30 AM_

_Santana._

A parte de esos mensajes tenía 12 llamadas perdidas de parte de Rachel y dos de Brody. Seleccionó el numero de Rachel en su pantalla y seleccionó "llamar"

_**R: **__¡¿Santana?!.-_Rachel gritó en el teléfono y Santana tuvo que alejar un poco el aparato de su oreja.

**S: **Si, soy yo…

**R: **¿Quinn está bien? ¿Tu está bien?.-Preguntó apresuradamente.

**S: **Si enana, tranquilízate. Quinn bebió un poco anoche, así que nos quedamos en un hotel…

**R: **¿Qué hotel?

**S: **Rach…

**R: **¿Qué hotel, Santana?

**S: **El Rose Marie.-Al terminar de pronunciar el nombre Rachel colgó.

**Q: **¿Viene hacia acá?.-Susurró esperando que la respuesta de la latina fuera negativa, sin embargo esta asintió.-Bien, necesito irme.

**S: **Tienes que habar con ella para llegar a un acuerdo con lo de Beth.-Suspiró recostándose en la cama.

_-Y tienen que pagarme._

Quinn gruñó arrebatando el cigarrillo a Danielle, le dio una gran calada y se encerró en el baño.

* * *

**S: **¿Quinn?.-Dijo tocando la puerta.-Llamaron de recepción. Rachel ya está subiendo.

La rubia abrió la puerta para después salir de la habitación al pasillo, sin dirigir ni una palabra a las tres chicas.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar las puertas del ascensor abriéndose y a la pequeña morena avanzando directamente a ella. Tenía un atuendo rojo similar al que Santana vestía cuando la encontró en la cafetería y un bolso negro colgando de su hombro izquierdo.

Quinn se quedó estática esperando una bofetada o un empujón, pero se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Rachel envolviéndola en un abrazo. Después de convencerse de que eso en realidad estaba pasando le correspondió.

**R: **Pensé que te había pasado algo.-Dijo abrazándola con mas fuerza.-Te fuiste enojada y sangrando… Pensé que te había sucedido algo y que tendría que ir a un hospital por ti.

**Q: **E-estoy bien.-Sonrió suprimiendo algunas lagrimas de alegría al ver que Rachel aun se preocupaba por ella.-Santana y Danielle me llevaron al hospital para curar mi mano y después me trajeron aquí, completa.

**R: **Bien.-Se separó bruscamente de la rubia, como si se estuviera dando cuenta de que no debería de haber hecho eso.- Me alegro de que estés bien.

Quinn asintió ignorando el ultimo gesto de la morena y las dos callaron. Quinn miraba sus converses negros, presionando la punta sobre la sucia alfombra del pasillo y Rachel lidiaba con algunos cabellos sueltos de su cola de caballo.

**R: **Quieres, ¿Quieres conocer a Beth?.-Preguntó conteniendo la respiración. Si Quinn decía que no…

**Q: **¡Claro!.-Respondió apresuradamente.-¡Claro que quiero!.-Rachel ocultó su sonrisa de alivio mirando el suelo.

**R: **Vamos entonces.-Se hizo a un lado para que Quinn la acompañara.

**S: **Si, si, si. Yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.-Dijo abriendo la puerta, asustando a las dos chicas.-¿Podrías prestarme 45 dólares, enana?

**R: **¿Para que?.-Preguntó buscando su billetera dentro del bolso negro.

**S: **Para algo. Te los regresaré cuando llegue a casa.-Extendió su mano para recibir los billetes que Rachel le tendía.-Que tengan bonito día.-Y cerró la puerta.

* * *

**R: **Quieres algo de tomar?.-Preguntó apenas abrió la puerta, arrastrando a Quinn hasta la cocina.-Prometo servirlo en un vaso de plástico.

**Q: **Un vaso de agua estaría bien, gracias.-Respondió riendo.

Mientras la morena buscaba el vaso y lo servía Quinn se dedicó a mirar el lugar, algo que no había hecho en su primera visita a causa de los nervios.

El departamento no era muy grande, supuso que solo habían dos cuartos: El de Rachel y el de Santana, una sala y la cocina que servía como comedor. Quinn se preguntó por que tendrían que vivir en un lugar así con todo el dinero que había dejado.

Las paredes de la sala estaban adornadas con cuadros simples y una que otro poster de obras de broadway. Los muebles de la sala parecían un poco viejos y desgastados, la televisión no era de lo mejor y la cocina no estaba muy equipada. Su lista terminó ahí porque su mirada se pegó al refrigerador.

Lo único que podía denotar que en aquel departamento vivía un niño era el refrigerador, que estaba repleto de lo que parecían ser dibujos y estampillas de dibujos animados. Quinn sonrió de medio lado y se acercó al electrodoméstico para tener una mejor vista.

La mayoría de las hojas tenían 4 bolitas: dos de color café, una rosa y una amarilla, la menoría tenía una bolita azul y otra anaranjada.

**R: **Estas son Elsa y Anna.-Le dijo señalando el dibujo con los dos garabatos.-Son los personajes de una película que le gusta mucho.

**Q: **¿Y estos?.-Señaló otra hoja.

**R: **Santana y yo.-Tocó los garabatos cafes.-Beth.-Señaló el amarillo.- Y tu.-Dijo mirando el rosa.-Quinn la miró incrédula.-Le he enseñado fotos tuyas y le he hablado de ti.

**B: **Rachel, tu hija está llenando mi nueva camisa de saliva.-Dijo entrando a la sala con Beth en sus brazos. La pequeña rubia tenía su rostro pegado al pecho de Brody, riendo de vez en cuando.

**R: **Te lo mereces por enseñarle a hacer lo mismo con mis camisas.-Rió caminando hacia ellos. Quinn se quedó en el mismo lugar.

**B: **Hola.-Dijo notando a la chica detrás de la morena.-Soy Brody.

**Q: **Q-Quinn.-Susurró sin despegar su vista de la pequeña niña en los brazos del chico.

**B: **¿Quinn?.-Preguntó con el cuerpo totalmente tenso.

**R: **Beth, sal de ahí.-Dijo sonriendo, tratando de ignorar a Brody.-Hay alguien aquí que quiere verte.

La niña soltó a Brody para ir a los brazos de su madre, tomando su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos para estampar un sonoro y pegajoso beso en su mejilla.

**E: **Mommy.-Dijo aun sobre su mejilla, riendo.

**R: **Mira Beth.-Dijo girando para quedar frente a la rubia.-¿La conoces?

Beth miró a la dirección en la que su madre señalaba y su boca se abrió cómicamente.

**E: **¡Momma!.-Gritó tratando de liberarse del agarre de Rachel. La morena no tuvo mas remedio que dejarla en el suelo.

Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, la pequeña corrió hacia Quinn, quien solo atinó a arrodillarse justo a tiempo para que Beth saltara sobre ella, abrazándola, besándola y besándola mientras repetía "momma" una y otra vez.

Quinn supo en ese instante que haría todo lo posible para no alejarse de Beth nunca más.

* * *

**Me alegra mucho mas el saber que están interesados en la historia y que les agrada lo que escribo.**

**Me alegran sus reviews y sus teorías sobre lo que pasa con cada personaje, algunos de ustedes me dan ideas.**

**Y Me alegra saber que alguien lee las notas de autor, porque no estoy hablando/escribiendo sola, ¿verdad?... ¿Hola?**

**¿Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias? ¡Review o MP!**


	4. I wouldn't trade an eye for your lies

**Q: **Hola.-Saludó a la morena cuando esta abrió la puerta.-¿Llego tarde?

**R: **No, me voy en diez minutos. Pasa.-Quinn obedeció.

**S: **Fabray.-Santana la saludó desde el sillón. Estaba pasando canales de televisión al azar mientras comía un plato de cereal.-Pensé que huirías de tus responsabilidades. Digo, ya estás acostumbrada…

**R: **_Santana.-_Siseó caminando hacia la cocina, empujando a Quinn para no ocasionar una pelea entre las dos chicas.

**Q: **¿De que está hablando?.-Preguntó confundida. La mirada que Rachel le dio cuando dijo eso fue de incredulidad absoluta, pero solo negó con media sonrisa.

**R: **Dejé algunos biberones preparados en el refrigerador, las puedes calentar en el microondas, solo asegúrate de que no estén ni muy calientes ni muy frías. Si van a salir caliéntalas un poco mas y llévalas en un termo.-Quinn asintió.-Ya come sólidos, pero no le des bocados grandes, y no le des fresas porque es alérgica. Dejé una pañalera en su habitación con una muda de ropa, toallitas húmedas, talco, crema y siete pañales, aunque ya le estoy enseñando a dejarlos los necesitarás. No dejes que coma muchos dulces.-Tomó su mochila, que estaba en la mesa, y sacó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo para escribir algo.-Aquí está mi número y el de Santana por si necesitas cualquier cosa o si tienes dudas.

**Q: **Ookaay.-Murmuró grabando las indicaciones en su cerebro.-¿Y que hago ahora?.-Rachel se colgó la mochila en el hombro.

**R: **Puedes empezar con despertarla.

* * *

_-Si mal no recuerdo prometiste llamarme después…_

**R: **Lo siento.-Se disculpó, luchando por meter algunos cuadernos en su mochila.-han surgido algunas cosas y lo olvidé por completo.

_-Está bien, solo estaba un poco preocupada por nuestra ultima conversación._

**R: **¿Solo por eso?.-Preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.- ¿O es que te enteraste de que Quinn fue liberada.

La otra persona se quedó en silencio, y Rachel aprovechó para sentarse en un rincón del pasillo, saludando a algunos de sus compañeros.

_-¿Estás en la escuela?.-_Preguntó por fin. Rachel hizo un sonido de aprobación.

**R: **¿Sabías? ¿Sabías que iba a salir ese día?.-Tuvo que esperar un minuto para obtener la respuesta.

_-Si. Hans me avisó unos días antes de su juicio. Estaba muy seguro de ganarlo._

**R: **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

_-No creí que quisieras saberlo._

**R: **En realidad creíste que perdería el control.-Murmuró.

_-Rachel…_

**R: **Está aquí, en New York. Vino a buscarme el mismo día que a liberaron.

_-¿Y Eli?_

**R: **Se lo dije. De hecho está cuidando de ella ahora mismo.

_-¿Ya le preguntaste por que nos prohibió las visitas?_

**R: **No. No quiero hablar de eso.-Dijo apresuradamente.-Cualquiera que fuera su razón para hacerlo, se la puede quedar. Sea buena o mala, no la perdonaré.

_-Nunca digas nunca.-_Dijo de forma burlona. Rachel rodó los ojos.

**R: **Cierra la boca, Chloe.

* * *

_-Rachel, ¿Puedes llevar esta orden a la mesa 12 y atender a la señora de la mesa 5? Tengo que ir al baño.-_Una de sus compañeras de trabajo preguntó.

**R: **Claro.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Tomó el pato que tenia un sándwich y papas fritas y el vaso con refresco que la chica le tendía.

….

_-Eh, disculpa.-_El hombre al que le había dado la orden la llamó.-_ ¿Puedo pedirte una canción?_

...

_-¡Rachel Berry, deja de holgazanear.-_Gunther, su jefe, le gritó desde detrás de la barra cuando la morena se había sentado unos segundos en una de las mesas vacías.-_Ve a la bodega a hacer inventario si es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer._

…..

_-Rachel, limpia la mesa 7. Un niño tiró toda su comida._

…

_-Rachel, ¿Podrías explicarle al señor de la mesa 2 que esto no es un burdel?_

…_._

_-Rachel, Ayuda a Andrew a arreglar la fuga del lavabo en el baño de mujeres._

…..

Rachel estaba a punto de estallar cuando llegó la hora de su descanso. Caminó hasta la bodega para sacar su almuerzo y se sentó en uno de los bancos del lugar.

A penas iba a morder un trozo de manzana cuando la puerta se abrió.

_-Hey Rachel.-_Un chico la llamó, mirándola con algo de arrepentimiento al saber que la había interrumpido.-_Te buscan ahí afuera._

La morena solo suspiró antes de agradecerle. Salió de ahí con su comida porque ni en broma pensaba perderse el almuerzo por esa interrupción.

_-¡Mama!-_Su rostro se iluminó de inmediato. Beth era una de las pocas cosas que lograban animarla en un día pesado.

La niña estaba sentada sobre los hombros de una sonriente Quinn, y sus pequeñas manos se sostenían fuertemente del cabello rubio, halándolo y haciendo un desastre de el.

**R: **¿Qué haces ahí arriba, cariño?-Preguntó a la pequeña, quien solo rió inclinándose hacia el frente, extendiendo sus manos hacia la morena.

**Q: **Quería venir a verte.-Le dijo doblando sus rodillas para que Rachel pudiera sujetar a Beth. Después se incorporó tratando de alizar un poco su cabello.-Comenzó a llorar llamándote y solo se calmó cuando la puse en mis hombros.

Rachel asintió caminando hacia una mesa para sentarse ahí. Con la cabeza invitó a Quinn a que hiciera lo mismo. Dejó el recipiente con fruta frente a ella y Beth aprovechó para comer un poco.

**R: **Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbre a estar contigo.-Dijo riendo cuando Quinn puso su barbilla en la mesa y Beth le arrojó un pedazo de manzana.-No hagas eso, Beth.

**Q: **La estás alentando con tu risa.-Se quejó tomando la fruta directo de la mesa con sus labios, después comenzó a masticarla y sacó la lengua mostrando la comida masticada.

**R: **¡Quinn!.-Dijo con asco. Su cara se transformó a horror cuando vio que su hija repetía las acciones de la rubia.-¡No le enseñes eso a nuestra hija!

**Q: **Déjala vivir, Rachel.-Sonrió pasando su comida. Beth la imitó.-¿Lo ves? Ya hice algo bien.

**R: **¿Qué hicieron durante el día?

**Q: **Me obligó a ver Frozen dos veces cuando te fuiste, después fuimos a Central Park a perseguir palomas y jugar con los perros de los desconocidos, ¿Verdad Beth?.-Beth asintió llegando su boca de plátano.-Nos perdimos un poco, pero un agradable vagabundo nos ayudó a encontrar nuestro camino de regreso con un mapa mágico. Beth se volvió su mejor amiga; no paraban de hablar sobre hadas y dragones.-En realidad el hombre se quitó los calzoncillos tratando de convencer a Quinn de que eso era un mapa. Sorprendentemente su "mapa" las guió de nuevo a un camino conocido, así que Quinn le dio algunos billetes y le compró unos calzoncillos nuevos.-Dimos una vuelta en bicicleta por algunos sitios y comimos en un lugar en el que llevaban tu comida en trenes y eso fue simplemente asombroso. ¿A que si, cariño?.-Volvió a asentir con mas entusiasmo.-Conoció a Dani, volvimos a tu departamento, durmió un poco y vinimos aquí.

**R: **Eso suena como un día muy divertido. ¿Fue así Beth?.-La rubia asintió diciendo un _si _con la boca repleta de comida.-¿Y para ti, Quinn? ¿Lo fue?

**Q: **Absolutamente.-Dijo sin titubeos.-Es hermosa. Es como una perfecta combinación entre tu y yo y no puedo, no puedo alejarme de ella, Rachel. Ahora que la conozco será imposible alejarme de el…

_G: ¡Berry!.-_El hombre detrás de la barra le gritó.-_ ¡Se acabó el descanso, a trabajar!_

**Q: **¿Te robamos el tiempo?.-Preguntó con algo de vergüenza.

**R: **Para nada.-Le aseguró, pero Quinn podía ver lo cansada que estaba.-Me des estresaron.

* * *

**R: ¿**Todo bien?.-Preguntó cuando Quinn entró al cuarto cargando a Beth sobre su hombro.-¿No te mojó?

**Q: **Un poco, pero ya estaba cansada.-Recostó con suavidad a la pequeña rubia sobre la cama de Rachel.-Casi se queda dormida mientras la secaba.

La morena asintió quitando la toalla del cuerpo de su hija para vestirla. Beth se movía de vez en cuando y murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

**R: **¿Quieres ponerla en su cuna?.-La rubia asintió cargando a Beth y caminando hasta la cuna para depositarla entre las suaves mantas. La cobijó y recargó su barbilla en uno de los postes para admirarla. Rachel se le unió.-¿En que piensas?

**Q: **En lo afortunada que soy.-Murmuró estirando una mano para acariciar el cabello de su hija.-No quiero que suene mal, pero pienso que ella es mi recompensa. Siempre me pregunté por que Dios me hacía sufrir tanto, primero con lo de mi padre, después con la cárcel, pero ahora comprendo que El tenía algo mas para mi. Algo mejor. Y bueno, te puso a ti en mi camino, y ahora tengo a Beth. Es como si me dijera: _"¿Lo vez? Valió la pena esperar"_

Rachel se incorporó apresurándose para salir de la habitación. Quinn, confundida por su cambio de animo, la siguió.

**Q: **¿Estás bien?

**R: **Si.-Respondió caminando a la cocina.-Solo recordé que tengo que comer algo.

**Q: **¿A las 10 de la noche?

**R: **Estoy hambrienta. Beth se comió mi almuerzo.-Quinn asintió. Después avanzó cautelosa hacia la morena.

**Q: **¿Puedo, puedo hablar contigo por un segundo?

**R: **Claro.-Dijo sacando un recipiente del refrigerador y metiéndolo en el microondas.

**Q: **Hoy, después de que fuimos a verte a tu trabajo, recibí una llamada de Hans.-Se sentó frente a la mesa. Mirando cada movimiento que Rachel hacía.-Y me informó sobre algunas cosas de la compañía que mi abuela había contratado para cuidarme. El punto es que ya no se harán cargo de mi y me devolvieron parte del dinero que quedaba en la cuenta de mi abuela.

**R: **Mmhmm.-Asintió para demostrar que la escuchaba mientras se preparaba una taza de té.

**Q: **Así que ahora tengo suficiente dinero como para comprar un departamento cerca de aquí y pagar por las cosas de Beth.-Rachel detuvo lo que hacía y la miró enarcando una ceja.-Bueno, la mitad de las cosas de Beth.

**R: **Eso está bien. Me alegro por ti.-Retomó lo que hacía.

**Q: **Pero después de eso, me dijo algo que no me gustó mucho.-Susurró esperando a que Rachel tomara asiento delante de ella, después habló.-Dijo que no habías dispuesto de nada de lo que te transferí, y que ahora quieres devolvérmelo.

**R: **Bueno, usé doce dólares porque le debía un café a Santana y no tenía dinero en ese momento.-Recalcó comiendo un poco.-Pero si, quiero devolvértelos. ¿Para que rayos quería tres casas en San Francisco y una en Boston?

**Q: **Rachel, te di eso y dinero para que lo usaras en la escuela, para pagar el apartamento, para que te divirtieras. Ni siquiera lo usaste para Beth.

**R: **Simplemente no quería nada que viniera de ti, Quinn.-Aclaró dando un trago a su té.-Mis padres y mis amigos me han ayudado en cuanto a Beth. No necesitaba nada de ti.

**Q: **Me, me ocultaste su existencia y ni siquiera te aseguras de que tenga un buen lugar en donde vivir o una buena guardería…

**R: **No me quieras echar en cara algo que tu misma provocaste.-Dijo apuntándola con un dedo. Estaba enojada.

**Q: **¿Qué diablos provoqué yo, Rachel? Dejaste de visitarme sin siquiera decirme el por que. Tu, tus padres y Chloe me abandonaron ahí.-Respondió con la misma intensidad.

**R: **¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué saltara la barda de la prisión para decirte que teníamos una hija? ¿Qué cavara un túnel hasta tu celda para rogarte? ¡Nos prohibiste las visitas, Quinn!.-Gritó levantándose.-¿Cómo supones que iba a decírtelo su cada vez que pedía verte me decían que no querías verme? ¿Cómo supones que iba a decírtelo si cada carta que te enviaba regresaba con una maldita nota en la que me decías que me odiabas y que no querías saber nada de mi?

**S: **¿Podrían cerrar la maldita boca?.-Una adormilada Santana salía de su habitación.-Tengo turno a las seis de la mañana.

**R: **Vete Quinn.-Dijo recogiendo sus platos para dejarlos en el fregadero.-Mañana puedes volver a la misma hora para que cuides de Beth.

Y salió de la cocina. A los pocos segundos Quinn pudo escuchar la puerta de la habitación de la morena abriéndose y cerrándose.

Quinn no tenía ni una puta idea de lo que Rachel hablaba.

* * *

**Lamento la espera, pero estoy en trabajos y exámenes finales desde la semana pasada, y ya que este es mi ultimo semestre también tengo que arreglar tramites de graduación y bla, bla, bla.**

**Para aquella persona que sugirió una escena en la que Quinn sea sobre-protectora alrededor de Beth: Lo consideraré.**

**Ahora una pregunta: ¿Se sentirían insultados si agrego un objeto de una religión para una escena erótica?**

**Gracias por los follows, reviews y favorites. ¡Motivan para seguir escribiendo!**


	5. Feathers in our bed

**¡Hemos llegado a los 100 (101) Followers! **

**Para celebrar, el follower numero 100 podrá pedirme algo que quiera ver en la historia (****con tal de que no muera ningún personaje, no drogas, no violación y todas esas cosas crueles)**. Pero como no se quien es el follower 100 hay dos ganadores: _IDragonsDP_ y _Luvciiana._ Así que mandenme MP o review con sus peticiones.

* * *

**R: **Mierda Quinn.-Susurró atando su cabello en una coleta mientras lanzaba fugaces miradas al reloj.

Eran las 6:30 A.M. y si no se iba en ese instante llegaría tarde a clases, pero no había nadie que cuidara a Beth, excepto Quinn. Pero la rubia aun no había llegado.

Esperó otro minuto mas, pero en cuando la manecilla mas grande del reloj se movió, decidió llamar a una niñera. Tomó el teléfono fijo y su agenda para buscar a alguien que estuviera libre a esa hora.

**TOC, TOC, TOC.**

Quinn había llegado.

Tiró el teléfono en el sillón y corrió hasta la puerta para abrirla.

**R: **Quinn Fab…

**D: **Ahorra tu saliva, niña.-Le dijo apenas vio a la morena detrás de la madera.-Quinn no se siente muy bien y me pidió que viniera por Beth.

**R: **¿Q-que tiene?.-Preguntó calmándose un poco. Danielle rodó los ojos.

**D: **Como si te interesara. Ahora, ¿Podrías darme a Beth para terminar con este desagradable encuentro? Estoy segura de que tú también tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Rachel la ignoró por completo para no arruinar su mañana y fue al cuarto de Beth para despertarla y tomar su pañalera. Un minuto después estaba dejándola en brazos de Danielle.

**R: **¡Espera!.-Detuvo a la pelirosa cuando esta se disponía a irse.-¿Puedes darme la dirección de Quinn? Quiero verla después para asegurarme de que esté bien.

Danielle soltó una risilla y continuó caminando hacia las escaleras.

**D: **No.

* * *

Cassandra tenía la mirada fija en ella. Podía sentirla.

Había regresado el día pasado a su clase, pero la profesora no le había dicho ni una sola palabra. Lo consideró como una bienvenida.

Y aunque el día anterior no había sido el objeto de sus criticas, ese día no saldría librada.

La mujer estampó su bastón contra el suelo dos veces para llamar la atención de sus estudiantes y el tango que estaban bailando cesó enseguida.

**C: **Shwimmer, ve a sentarte.-El chico asintió posicionándose a su lado.

**R: **¿Qué?-Dijo aturdida. ¡Estaba bailando bien!-¿Qué hice mal?

**C: **No se en otras clases, pero desde que pisas el suelo de mi salón: Todo.-La miró por unos segundos antes de dirigirse al chico a su lado.-Erick, practicarás conmigo.

**R: **No.-Dijo firmemente. Cassandra la miró con curiosidad.-Quiero una explicación. Yo estaba haciendo todo lo que me indicaste…

**C: **Bien shwimmer. Iba a decírtelo al finalizar la clase, pero estoy comenzando a ceer que tienes algún "kink" con la humillación en publico.-Algunos de sus alumnos rieron.-No eres sexy. El tango es sexo puro, y tu simplemente no atraes a nadie.-Rachel estaba a punto de llorar.

Cassandra le dio la espalda, estampando su bastón contra el suelo para que la música continuara. Pero eso no rompió a Rachel lo que lo hizo fue algo que murmuró la profesora mientras se alejaba.

_Ni siquiera se como convenciste a alguien para que se acostara contigo._

* * *

Brody estaba en la cocina del departamento que Santana y Rache compartían, tratando de calcular cuantos de los postres de Santana serían suficientes como para hacerlo aumentar un kilo, cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió con brusquedad.

**B: **¿Rachel?.-Preguntó al verla aparecer detrás de la puerta, pero esta en lugar de responder, corrió a su habitación.

El castaño miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la habitación. Las 11:32 A.M.

Las clases de Rachel terminaban a las 2 P.M.

Se levantó para buscar el horario de clases que la morena guardaba en uno de los cajones y localizó la clase de las 11.

**B: **Danza.-Dijo con un gruñido.

* * *

Devolvió la hoja a su lugar y avanzó hacia la habitación de Rachel.

**S: **Berry, Gunter va a arrancarte la cabeza.-Dijo entrando en el departamento. Rachel y Brody estaban acostados en uno de los sillones de la sala.-Hoy tuvimos un día movido, y el hecho de que faltara una de sus meseras lo enfureció.

**R: **Aunque esté ahí se enfurece conmigo.-Dijo con una risita.-Está comenzando a sospechar que soy judía.

**S: **¿Por qué faltaste?-Preguntó deshaciendo su coleta para liberar su cabello y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

**R: **Clase de danza.-Murmuró volviendo a prestar atención a la película que estaba viendo con Brody.

Santana comprendió de inmediato, pero no preguntó nada más.

**S: **Bien, voy a ducharme.-Dijo después de unos minutos.

**R: **¿Vas a salir?

**S: **Mhmm.-Asintió caminando a su habitación.-Tengo una cita con Danielle.

* * *

Danielle salió del ascensor con una gran sonrisa. Hoy era su gran cita con Santana.

Avanzó por el vestíbulo con la frente en alto al verse rodeada de hombres con trajes y mujeres con ropa fina y joyas exuberantes. Ya que Quinn tenía dinero habían decidido salir del hotel en el que se hospedaban para buscar algo con más calidad mientras encontraban un lugar fijo en el cual quedarse. Es por eso que ahora estaban en el maldito _Mandarin Oriental _hospedada en la maldita _suite taipan_.

Amaba su vida.

Santana estaba justo frente a recepción con chamarra y pantalones de cuero y una camisa blanca _tan_ pegada a su pecho… Danielle se lamió los labios. Santana le había dado al blanco con su atuendo.

**D: **Oh Dios no.-Dijo deteniéndose en seco. Santana la miró confundida.-Dime por favor que la niña no será nuestra chaperona.

**R: **Solo quiero ver a Quinn.-Dijo desvió la mirada para evitar rodar los ojos.

**D: **Oh, _ahora_ quieres visitarla.-Cruzó los brazos en su pecho.-Algo inusual en ti…

**S: **Danielle por favor.-Dijo con ojos suplicantes. La pelirosa bufó sacando una tarjeta magnética para extendérsela a Rachel.

**D: **Te lo advierto, niña: Si cuando llegue la veo de la misma forma en la que la dejaste ayer, me aseguraré de que ustedes dos no vuelvan a cruzar caminos.

* * *

Rachel tenía la boca abierta en todo el trayecto desde el vestíbulo hasta la suite. Ese hotel tenía spas de lujo, gimnasios, vistas al Central Park y una persona en cada una de las esquinas para asegurarse de que no necesitaras nada.

Se detuvo frente a la _Tampai__ Suite _debatiendo entre tocar la puerta o abrirla con la tarjeta que Danielle le había dado. Finalmente decidió entrar para darle una sorpresa a Beth y a Quinn.

Lo primero que vio fue una sala con tres sillones de cuero frente a una gigantesca pantalla de plasma. A la izquierda la pared había sido sustituida por ventanas que la dejaban ver New York en todo su esplendor. Un pequeño comedor estaba cerca del lugar. El suelo estaba cubierto, literalmente, de juguetes que nunca había comprado a su hija.

Avanzó a un pasillo que la llevó a la habitación principal.

Quinn y Beth estaban durmiendo. La rubia pequeña estaba boca abajo en el pecho de la ojiverde, sus manos se abrían y cerraban esporádicamente en la camisa de Quinn. La televisión estaba encendida y había ropa y juguetes por todo el lugar.

Sonrió acercándose a uno de los lados de la cama que no estaban ocupados y se sentó ahí. Acarició el rostro de Beth y limpió un poco de saliva que salía de su boca entreabierta, mojando la camiseta de Quinn. Después quitó un poco de cabello de Beth que cubría el rostro de la ojiverde y trazó con un pulgar las cicatrices que se hacían visibles en su piel.

**Q: **Me haces cosquillas.-Susurró moviendo su rostro para alejarse de Rachel.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**R: **Solo, solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.-Respondió tratando de no mostrar cuanto le dolió la acción de la rubia.

**Q: **Lo estoy. Ahora puedes irte.-Le dio la espalda depositando a Beth en la cama.

**R: **¿Ahora eres tu la que debe estar enojada?-Preguntó con una ceja enarcada. Quinn suspiró con fastidio y se levantó de la cama.

**Q: **No estoy enojada. Estoy triste.-Sacó una botella de agua de un minibar.-Cuando estaba en la cárcel te necesitaba mas que nada, Rachel. ¿Cómo crees posible que yo te prohibiría las visitas?

**R: **Me lo dijiste en tus cartas.-Respondió mirando el suelo.-Me dijiste como yo era la culpable de que estuvieras presa…

**Q: **¿No comprendes que te amo? ¿Qué lo único que me mantiene aquí eres tu?-Dijo con el rostro descompuesto.-Sería incapaz de hacerte algo así porque, aunque suene egoísta, sería mi destrucción.-Quinn salió de la habitación, dejando a Rachel luchando con sus pensamientos.

Durante tres años había pensado que Quinn realmente no quería volver a verla, pero siempre había tenido esa pequeña esperanza de que todo fuera una estrategia de Russel para dañar aun más a la rubia.

Ahora esa teoría se hacía más fuerte al ver la reacción de Quinn.

**R: **¿Quinn?-La llamó saliendo de la habitación. Cerrándola para no despertar a Beth.

**Q: **Se que, se que tu también me necesitas, Rachel.-Susurró mirando por el ventanal.-Se que no has dejado de quererme. Se que esto no se ha terminado…-Quinn estaba llorando. Rachel no podía verla llorar. Esa era su debilidad.-Pero s-si tu decides que, que lo mejor es terminar con todo, así ser…

Rachel se acercó a ella, abrazándola por detrás con sus manos rodeando su cintura y su frente en la espalda de la ojiverde, quien no pudo evitar llorar mas ruidosamente.

**R: **Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, me alegré.-Murmuró cerrando los ojos.-Si, tenía 18 años, estaba empezando el primer semestre en la universidad y mis padres no estaban muy felices al escucharlo, pero yo me alegré, porque iba a tener a _tu _hijo. Desobedecí a mis padres en cuanto a visitarte, porque al principio no estaban muy de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero después aceptaron que solo yo podía decidir si decírtelo o no.-Apretó su agarre en la cintura de Quinn, clavando sus uñas en el abdomen de esta.-Así que el llegar, pedir una cita contigo y que me dijeran que me habías prohibido las visitas, fue un gran golpe. Se lo dije a Chloe, y aunque al principio no me creyó, lo comprobó cuando fuimos al siguiente día y nos dieron la misma respuesta. Fui una vez por mes para ver si habías retirado esa orden y te escribía cartas, pero cada una era una negativa. Y siempre regresaba a New York, mas asustada que nunca y sin la más mínima esperanza de poder seguir adelante… En realidad te odié, Quinn. Te odié por no conservar tu promesa, por abandonarme cuando mas te necesitaba… Por no estar a mi lado. Y se que tu vida en la prisión no fue la mas placentera, se que te enfrentabas a peligros cada día, pero estaba dolida, Quinn. Así que ahora necesito que me des algo.-Giró a Quinn para mirarla a los ojos.-Algo para creerte.

La rubia no lo pensó dos veces y se quitó la camiseta que tenía. Rachel abrió los ojos justo cuando Quinn le dio la espalda. El tatuaje de su espalda, las alas, ahora tenían una nueva adición: plumas.

**Q: **Cada día que no te veía, cada día que te extrañaba, cada día que me preguntaba que estarías haciendo; cada día era una pluma mas.-Suspiró cuando sintió a Rachel trazando cada una de las líneas.-Poco a poco este tatuaje dejó de recordarme lo horrendo que había sido mi pasado, y se transformó en algo que me recordaba que había alguien ahí afuera que me amaba y que me necesitaba...

De nuevo Quinn se vio silenciada, pero ahora por los labios de Rachel sobre los suyos. Y, oh Dios...

Su vida volvía a tener sentido.

* * *

**Adivinen quien ya está de vacaciones y por fin podrá concentrarse en este fic. El que tenga la respuesta correcta se gana una palmada en la espalda :D**

**Y el review numero 150 se gana un capitulo especial, osea que esa persona podrá pedirme lo que quiera que suceda en un capitulo entero (con tal de que no muera ningún personaje, no drogas, no violación y todas esas cosas crueles). Si son guest, favor de poner un nombre para poder identificarlos. Y no hagan spam, por favor.**

**Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites. ¡Ustedes son lo máximo!**


	6. Está bien

**Volví a colaborar con Ouroboros Life en un One-shot llamado "rompiendo la rutina". Los que quieran pasar a leerlo y dejarnos un poco de amor en forma de review: Bienvenidos sean. :)**

* * *

**Q: **¿En donde nos deja esto ahora?-Preguntó llevando una cucharada de helado a su boca.

**R: **No lo se. ¿Tu en donde crees?-Rió con la mirada fija en la gran ciudad delante de ella.

Después de aquel beso que Rachel había iniciado, las dos se quedaron mudas. Quinn rompió el silencio sugiriéndole a Rachel que se pusiera cómoda mientras ella buscaba algo para comer. Para su sorpresa la morena había puesto algunos cojines del sillón y unas mantas (supuso que eran de la cama de Danielle) en el suelo como un improvisado picnic, justo frente al ventanal y, para sorpresa de Rachel, Quinn había vuelto con una botella de vino y un bote de helado.

**Q: **Pues… Supongo que tendremos que comenzar de nuevo.-Dijo con la boca llena.-Creo que tres años si es mucho tiempo…

**R: **¿Eso es lo que tu quieres?-Bebió un poco de vino.

**Q: **No…-Susurró.-Pero, bueno ya tenemos esto listo.-Señaló a su alrededor.-Podría ser nuestra primera cita.

**R: **Vino, helado y New York como vista principal; Tu si que sabes como conquistar a una mujer.-Quinn rió pasando una mano por su cabello.

**Q: **Es algo que se me da muy bien.

Rachel sonrió estirando su mano para ponerla sobre la de Quinn, que estaba apoyada en el suelo. Después de meditarlo unos segundos, habló:

**R: **Te diré que haremos.-Tomó el vino, sus copas y el helado para quitarlos de en medio y así poder estar junto a Quinn.-Sería muy tonto el empezar de cero porque ya nos conocemos, así que consideremos esta como la cita del reencuentro.

**Q: **¿Estás segura?-Preguntó acariciando el cabello de la morena.-Tal vez cambiamos y hay cosas de la otra que ahora nos desagrad….-Rachel cubrió su boca con una mano.

**R: **¿Me quieres?-Preguntó seriamente. Quinn asintió quitando la mano de Rachel para poder habar.

**Q: **Te amo.

**R: **Yo también te amo.-Dijo sonriendo.-Y eso es lo único que necesitamos para hacerlo funcionar.

La voz de Rachel era casi un susurro, sus ojos estaban brillantes y parpadeaba más de lo necesario. Todo eso y el ligero rubor en las mejillas de la morena le indicaron a Quinn que esta estaba excitada.

**Q: **Creo que, creo que tienes razón.-Susurró mirándola fijamente.-Podemos hacerlo funcionar.

**R: **Será mejor que me marche.-Dijo saliendo de su trance al notar como la noche caía completamente sobre la ciudad.

**Q: **¿Por qué no te quedas?-Preguntó levantándose para ayudar a la morena a hacer lo mismo.-Puedo dormir en el cuarto de Danielle y tu y Beth en el mío.

**R: **Durmamos juntas.-Le dio un apretón a las manos de la rubia.- Vamos a retomar nuestra relación en donde la dejamos, ¿Recuerdas? Además a Beth le agradaría despertar contigo…

* * *

**R: **Son demasiadas cosas, Quinn-Dijo apoyando su cabeza en el sillón detrás de ella al ver como su hija era prácticamente sepultada por juguetes.-La vas a malcriar.

Quinn estiró su cuerpo en el sillón en el cual dormitaba, quejándose al escuchar como sus huesos se movían para acomodarse en la posición correcta. Se recostó de lado y llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Rachel, sonriendo cuando esta luchaba por quitarla de ahí.

**Q: **Para eso es un hijo: Para malcriarlos y para que te mantengan cuando seas un vejestorio.-Beth ahora estaba estampando la cabeza de un dinosaurio contra el suelo mientras trataba de reproducir el sonido que este hacía.

**R: **No creo que todo esto quepa en el cuarto.-Dijo suspirando al no poder mover la mano de Quinn.

**Q: **Podrían mudarse conmigo cuando compre el departamento.-Sugirió en un susurro. No sabía si su retomada relación incluía el combo de vivir juntas de nuevo.

**R: **Eso estaría bien.-Murmuró con media sonrisa. Beth señalaba la televisión en donde un hombre de nieve se asoleaba en la playa.-Si cariño, es _Olaf_.-Segundos después la pequeña rubia juntaba a varios de esos hombres de nieve en sus brazos. Todos de peluche. Giró para enfrentarse a Quinn.-¿Enserio tenías que comprar tantos?

**Q: **Ella los escogió. Ahora ven aquí.-Dijo abriendo sus brazos para que la morena se le uniera en el sofá.

**R: **El suelo es muy cómodo, gracias.

**Q: **Raaaaaaacheeeeeeeeeeeeel.-Gimió agitando sus brazos. Beth rió imitándola.-Ven aquí.

Rachel negó levantándose para dejarse caer junto a la rubia, quien la envolvió en sus brazos de inmediato.

**R: **Gracias por volver.-Susurró girando su cabeza para mirar a la rubia. Esta solo le sonrió y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

Beth rió.

* * *

**R: **¡Esto no es nada justo!-Gritó corriendo detrás de las dos rubias que le llevaban una considerable ventaja.

**Q: **¡Claro que lo es!-Dijo bajando a Beth para que corriera a su lado.-¡Corre cariño! ¡Toca la puerta mientras yo la distraigo!

Beth comenzó a correr por el pasillo mientras Quinn se detenía para frenar a Rachel, cargándola en su hombro y dándole algunas vueltas en el aire. Finalmente la pequeña rubia lanzó un grito de victoria al tocar la puerta del lugar en el que vivía.

**Q: **¡Ganamos!-Gritó dejando a una mareada Rachel en el suelo para levantar a Beth en sus brazos y darle algunas vueltas en el aire.

**R: **Ustedes dos.-Dijo acercándose a ellas mientras sacaba las llaves de su departamento para abrirlo.-Ganaron con trampas.

**Q: **Claro que no, tu eres una mala perdedora.-Rió cuando Beth asintió.- ¿Lo ves? Beth está de acuerdo conmigo.

**B: **¿En donde rayos estabas?-Preguntó apenas vio a la morena cruzando la entrada.-Te he llamado desde ayer y no contestas el teléfono.

**R: **Me quedé a dormir con Quinn. ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Santana?-Se quedó parada junto a la rubia que ya había entrado al departamento.

**B: **Santana llegó ebria y con ganas de follarse a esa ram…

**Q: **Hey.-Lo interrumpió pasando a Beth a los brazos de su otra madre.-Cuida tu lenguaje cuando estés frente a mi hija. Y no hables así de mi amiga.

**B: **Claro que tenía que ser tu amiga.-Rió sarcásticamente-¿Por qué no nos hacen un favor y se van de una vez por todas?

**Q: **Me iré de aquí hasta que Rachel lo decida.-Avanzó hasta quedar frente al moreno.

**R: **Brody…

**B: **¿No te das cuenta de que Rachel te odia? ¿Qué Santana, Puck y yo te odiamos?-Preguntó sin demostrar ni una pizca de temor al tener a la rubia tan cerca de el.-Nosotros estuvimos aquí cuando ella llegaba llorando después de viajar a San Francisco solo para que la rechazaras y nosotros estuvimos aquí cuando no tenía ni un puto lugar en donde vivir. Así que te pediré que te marches ahora porque no responderé si es que la vuelves a dañar.

**R: **Brody.-Dijo con tono de advertencia. Aún así el chico la ignoró.

**Q: **Cierra la boca si no sabes de lo que estás hablando.-Su nariz casi chocaba con la de Brody.-Y seas lo que seas de Rachel es hora de retroceder. Ahora estoy aquí y la voy a cuidar, así que ya no son necesarios tus servicios.

**B: **Tu no vas a mandarme.-Colocó su dedo índice en el pecho de Quinn, amenazándola.-No voy a alejarme de Rachel, y menos si estás tu aquí, porque se que la vas a hacer sufrir.-La empujó.-Si mandaste a tu propio padre al hospital no quiero imaginarme lo que le harías a Rachel o a Be…

En un segundo Brody se vio arrinconado contra la pared. Quinn lo sujetaba de la camisa y lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo.

**Q: **Te dije que cerraras la maldita boca-Susurró antes de que su mano se estrellara contra… ¿Concreto?

Unos brazos la sujetaron firmemente por detrás y la arrastraban lejos del lugar en el que antes estaba el chico.

_-Está bien cariño.-_Alguien murmuró en su oído_.-Basta de jugar a las luchas. Vas a ensuciarte de sangre._

Finalmente su mirada dejó de ser borrosa y pudo ver como una semidesnuda Santana sacaba a Brody del departamento casi a la fuerza mientras este seguía mirándola de forma retadora.

**S: **Bonita forma de despertarnos, Fabray.-Dijo cerrando la puerta del departamento.-Por lo menos un puto café y un _buenos días _serían buenos antes de que se maten a golpes.

**D: **¿Mejor?-Preguntó liberándola para pararse frente a ella.-Acabas de salir de la cárcel, Q. Por lo menos espera unos meses para sacarle la mierda a alguien.

**Q:** Ese idiota…-Susurró abriendo y cerrando el puño con el que había golpeado la pared.

**S: **Lo se. Puede sacarte de quicio.-Ahora estaba en la cocina preparándose una taza de café.-Hace unos años estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Rachel hasta que descubrí que era un gigoló fino.

**D: **Está bueno.-Encogió los hombros. Santana la miró con una ceja enarcada.-Yo si pagaría para que me follara.

**Q: **¿En donde está Rachel?-Preguntó al darse cuenta de que la morena ya no estaba en la sala.

**S: **Se encerró en su cuarto cuando fue a pedirnos ayuda.-Quinn asintió.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de la morena y tocó un par de veces, preguntando si podía pasar. Después de unos segundos escuchó un si.

Beth estaba sobre la cama sentada en posición de loto jugando con algunos juguetes mientras Rachel estaba recostada con la mirada fija en sus movimientos.

Quinn se acercó con cuidado al otro lado de la cama. Acarició fugazmente el cabello de Beth y se recostó junto a Rachel.

**Q: **Lo siento.-Susurró mirándola a los ojos.-Perdí el control.

Rachel tomó su mano derecha y miró la piel que se había desprendido de sus nudillos.

**R: **¿Qué golpearon?-Preguntó mirándola con detenimiento.

**Q: **La pared.-Rachel suspiró guiando la mano de la rubia hasta su cintura para abrazarla.

**R: **Está bien.

* * *

**Q: **_A, B, C, easy as 1, 2, 3, or simple as, do, re, mi…_

**B: **_A, B, C, 1, 2, 3, do, re, mi, baby you and me!_

Quinn rió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Beth antes de dejarla en el suelo para que caminara junto a ella entre toda esa gente que las señalaba.

**Q: **Tu madre se va a morir cuando…

_-¡Beth!-_Una chica con una vestimenta muy a lo Rachel Berry de la secundaria se acercaba a ellas-_¡Te ves hermosa!-_Beth sonrió abrazando a la chica por las piernas hasta que esta la cargó.

**Q: **Ah, ¿Hola?-Dijo con una ceja levantada.-Soy Quinn.

**H: **Oh, lo siento.-Por fin miró a la rubia y Quinn podía jurar que a la chica se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.-S-soy Harmony.

**Q: **Bien Harmony, supondré que conoces a Rachel.

**H: **S-si soy su amiga.-Contestó tocando su cabello con nerviosismo.

**Q: **¿Podrías decirme en donde está?

**H: **Claro, claro.-Comenzó a caminar, indicándole a la ojiverde que la siguiera.-Iba para allá. Tenemos clase de danza y Rachel va a presentar un número especial.

Lo primero que Quinn notó al entrar al salón de danza fue a Brody. El moreno estaba conversando con algunas chicas en el centro del salón y la ojiverde pudo notar como el chico le atravesaba la cabeza con su mirada.

Una mujer rubia entró al salón y todos se fueron al fondo para comenzar a calentar. Harmony le devolvió a Beth y caminó hasta sus compañeros. Quinn se sentó con la espalda recargada en la pared y con Beth sobre sus piernas.

**C: **¿Quién está listo para fallar otro examen?-Preguntó caminando hasta un equipo de música para seleccionar una canción.-Espero que todos porque no quiero escuchar lloriqueos después de est…

**R: **Tengo algo que decir, señorita July.-Dijo entrando al aula con una gabardina negra que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

**C: **Berry.-Gruñó con una cara de dolor que parecía verdadera.-Pensé que hoy tendría un día sin dolor de cabeza.

**R: **La clase anterior dijo que no era lo suficientemente sexy como para bailar tango.-Dijo ignorando el comentario de la profesora. Algunos de sus compañeros movieron unas mesas y bajaron las luces.-Pero hoy le demostraré que estaba equivocada.

Rachel se quitó la gabardina y la música comenzó a sonar. La morena se movía al ritmo de una canción de Britney Spears con un pequeño conjunto negro y con movimientos extremadamente sensuales.

Cuando la música terminó todos aplaudieron, bueno, todos menos Cassandra. La mujer se había mantenido seria durante toda la rutina y eso solo fastidiaba a Quinn.

**C: **¿Y?-Dijo por fin.-Solo frotaste tu trasero contra la entrepierna de ese pobre chico. Eso no es sexy, Shwimmer, es vulgar.

**R: **P-pero…

**C: **Lo lograste de nuevo, Berry. Me arruinaste el día.-Caminó hacia la salida.-Todos pueden irse. No hay clase por hoy.

La mayoría de sus alumnos soltaron un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que su examen sería retrasado, juntaron sus cosas y se fueron.

**B: **Hablaré con ella.-Le dijo a Rachel cuando pasaba junto a ella para abandonar el salón.

**H: **Lo siento Rachel.-Le dio un pequeño abrazo que la morena correspondió.-Por lo menos una personita te alegrará el día.

Rachel la miró con confusión hasta que sintió algo golpeando la parte trasera de sus piernas.

Giró para ver lo que era y se topó con Beth. Con el cabello rosa.

**R: **Oh Dios.-Susurró levantándola para acariciar su cabello.-¿Qué te pasó cariño? ¿Por qué tu cabello es rosa?

**B: **¡Momma rosa!-Dijo riendo y señalando al lugar en el que Quinn continuaba sentada.

**R: **Quinn Fabray, quiero saber porque el cabello de nuestra hija es rosa.

Quinn no contestó. Solo se levantó y caminó hasta ella, la rodeo y la tomó de la cadera para conectar su entrepierna con el trasero de Rachel.

**Q: **No creas ni una sola palabra de esa mujer.-Murmuró en el oído de la morena.-Eres la mujer mas sexy de este mundo.

**R: **¿Eso crees?-Trató de mantener su voz calmada pero, por Dios, Rachel podía sentir a Quinn presionando contra sus mejillas traseras.

**Q: **Es lo que eres.

**H: **Eh, creo que es mejor que me retire.-Dijo interrumpiendo su conversación. Rachel se separó un poco de Quinn.

**R: **Te acompañamos.-Caminó junto a Harmony a la salida. Giró su rostro y se encontró con la oscurecida mirada de Quinn.-¿Quinn, vienes?

**Q: **Claro.-Dijo caminando hacia ellas. Se acercó al oído de la morena y le susurró.-No puedo esperar a hacerte mía de nuevo.

Todo en su relación estaba bien de nuevo.

* * *

**Aquí está la conversación Brody-Quinn que pedían. ¡woo!**

**Y el comentario 150 fue del guest con el nombre "actualiza ya", que ya sabía que era el comentario 150 (supongo) y pidió sexo que no sea vulgar pero si explicito... Haré todo lo posible. Y si quieres algo más no dudes en pedirlo.**

**Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites. ¡Motivan para seguir escribiendo!**


End file.
